The Wind Through the Trees
by Mrs.Becker
Summary: The White Queen, Artemis Solas, is not only the protector of the forests but she is the forests themselves. Artemis doesn't age and she is almost immortal. When the world as she knows it is coming to an end and the trees she has watched grow all her life are dying she must join the fellowship of the ring to save Middle-Earth. Artemis's look Luminiabanner. tumblr. com Legolas/oc
1. Chapter 1

The Wind Through The Trees

My soft feet patted against the forest floor as I swiftly ran to the other side. The trees were in pain they were calling out to me needing me and I was going as fast as I could. My white robes were raised slightly of the ground but my cloak trudged through the dirt yet stayed the purist of white. There was another moan of the trees as I reached the edge of the forest but the edge had come to soon much to soon.

"Saruman The White," I whispered looking up at the Tower. "Saruman what have you done to my lands you fool?" I yelled up to the tower as the orcs stopped working to look at my heavenly presence.

Saruman stepped into the window of his tower, "Your lands my Queen? This is a time of war no one owns lands anymore. Now, return to your precious forest till I either need you or I'm ready to kill you."

"Need me Saruman, why would I work for some one who is killing me by destroying my lands, or is that what you mean by killing me. You going to cut every tree from the ground because as long as one tree stands I will hunt your down."

"No my queen I can kill you much easier than that, now leave my sight," He ordered and turned away from the window.

I glared at the land before me, my beautiful tree, my animals, my flowers, I will have my revenge Saruman The White. I turned back into the forest and walked listening to my friends as they talk many things.

As I walked closer to the edge of the forest I noticed to small creatures fighting an orc one of them was fighting the or while the other was sitting on Treebeard. When Treebeard awoke he stepped on the orc and picked up the two little creatures I watched closely as Treebeard talked to them, "Little orcs," he bellowed. "It's talking Merry the tree is talking," I heard one of the creatures speak. "Tree? I am no tree! I am an Ent," Treebeard explained. On creature stared fascinated and spoke, "A tree-herder. A shepherd of the forest." "Don't talk to it Merry, don't encourage it," the other scolded him. "Treebeard, some call me." There talk with Treebeard made me laugh slightly from my position.

"Woah, what was that sound?" One of the asked. "It sounded like the wind to my Merry, maybe the dark forest is just getting to your head," the other stated. "No that was not wind little ones, that was in fact the Queen of the Forests. Some call her the White Queen other call her Artemis Solas. She is the voice of the wind the breath of every tree or flower. My Queen is the very reason us Ents are alive today she feels our pain if one of us die she may become ill or weak. And if every tree dies my Queen dies with us. Her beauty is ever frozen in its age by the forests," Treebeard spoke with honor as I moved more into view. "So you're saying she doesn't age ever?" The one that is called Merry asked.

"No she doesn't. She is one of the most beautiful creatures too. Some say it drives man and elf alike to kill for her love."

"Has she no husband or did her die?" The other creature asked.

"No the story goes that the Queen of the Forests was born from the first tree to sprout. She has no family nor husband, but the Queens heart has belongs to an elf for a long time," Treebeard spoke looking at the creatures. "Who is this elf?" Merry asked.

"I'm not so sure I know he is one of the Princes of Mirkwood. They met many years ago when she aided the great Gandalf in an adventure."

"Whose side are you on?" The scared creature asked. "Side? I am on my queens side little orc. She is the only one that cares for the woods," Treebeard bellowed as he started to move."

"We're not orcs we're hobbits," Merry explain. Yes that's it they are Hobbits I haven't seen one of them in a long time.

I smiled to myself as I walked away from the hobbits and Treebeard. The forest was quiet again as my bare feet hit the cool ground and just as I took another step I heard a leaf crunch towards my side. To heavy and firm to be any animal, but not big enough for an Ent, no foul smell so not an orc, oh but that aura.

"The Gandalf the Grey what are you doing in my woods?" I questioned looking around the trees but only to find the empty essence of light where Gandalf was standing. "So Gandalf is in my woods and is avoiding me. I will find him soon enough," I whispered into the wind.

I moved around the forest feeling every animal, bug, and, tree till I hit several figures that were not either of these. "Oh did the Hobbits bring other guests as well or did Gandalf bring them?" I questioned as I swiftly moved in the direction of the unknown creatures.

I reached a slightly open area in which stood a man an elf and a dwarf. I shifted behind a tree and watched the closely, the dwarf pick up some liquid off a leaf and tasted it but spit it back our quickly. "Orc blood," He stated making me cringe in disgust. They moved swiftly into the forest as if they were following something or someone perhaps. The man touch the ground examining Treebeard's steps, "These are strange tracks," he stated. "The air is so close in here," The dwarf said looking at the trees. "This forest is old, very old. Full of memory . . . and anger," The elf explains to the men and my trees started speaking. "The trees are speaking to each other," the elf exclaimed looking around. "Gimli," The man called to the dwarf, "lower your ax." They all looked around cautiously when the elf quickly turn to the man, "Aragorn _Something's out there," _He spoke in beautiful elvish_._ The man and the elf moved closer to me, "_What do you see?" _The man asked the elf. "The White Queen and The White wizard Approach," he whispered to the man Aragorn.I moved out of view as I spoke to them through the echoes of the trees.

"My creatures what has brought you to my forest," my voice breathed against the trees and their ears.

"Who goes there?" The man asked readying his sword.

"What a lovely voice," he dwarf murmured readying his axe.

"What we are doing here is none of your business," The elf said setting his bow.

"If you are to kill me my children then you will fail for you are all filled with the light of good and only evil may strike me where I stand," I moved slightly towards them watching them closely.

"Show yourself!" The man was frustrated and angry.

"Aragorn son of Arathorn your fight is not with me my son for your battle will soon come," I stepped into their line of sight but was quickly over powered by the bright light of the White Wizard. They men all quickly turned in the direction of the light where Gimli through an axe and the elf shot an arrow but both were quickly deflected by the Wizard, and then he heated the sword of Aragorn who quickly dropped his burning blade.

"You're tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the Wizard spoke. "Where are they?" Aragorn questioned. "They passed this was they day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the Wizard spoke his voice getting softer. "Who are you? Show yourself," Aragorn commanded. I looked closely at the Wizard then smiled as I realized who it was, "Gandalf my old friend it's been a long time," my voice echoed from behind him as his light faded to reveal himself to his companions. "It can not be," Aragorn whispered as Gimli and the elf bowed to Gandalf. "You fell," he spoke in a daze.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon the the highest peak, I fought with Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done," Gandalf spoke as I listened closely.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn smiled "Gandalf? Yes . . . that's what they used to call me. Gandalf the grey. That was my name," Gandalf smiled in remembrance. "Gandalf!" Gimli laughed. "I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide," he said staring into Aragorn's eyes.

Gandalf looked behind himself at me and smiled, "Oh and my friends it is not me who you should've bowed to, but my Queen," he finished grabbing my delicate hand bringing me forward. The men all bowed when I came into their view. "I believe she has also seen the hobbits as well." "Yes, Gandalf the are with my old friend Treebeard," my voiced whisked past the trees and echoed all around us in a hush whisper.

"You were the beautiful voice in the wine," Gimli gasp staring and me. "Yes Gimli son of Gloin. I am the voice of the wind. I am the Protecter of the forests. My name is-" I was cut off mid sentence by the elf.

"Artemis Solas. You are the only thing that represents the beauty of the forests. You are the purest of all colors for the trees are pure themselves. You are my Queen ," the elf finished looking me directly in the eyes standing in front of me.

"Legolas," I whispered lifting my hand to touch his cheek, "It's been a long time my Prince," I smiled as he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

"I see you two know each other. I am Aragorn son of Arathorn my Queen," Aragorn introduced himself as he bowed slightly and kissed my hand like Legolas had.

"Yes and I am Gimli son of Gloin," Gimli smiled and kissed my hand, "my Queen I don't know if anyone has ever told you this but you are more beautiful than life itself."

"That is because she is the very essence of life. She was born when the first tree was born and she will die when the last tree dies," Gandalf patted my cloaked shoulder with a smile, "now let's move."

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed," Gandalf explained leading us out of the forest.

"Milady are you to accompany us the rest of the journey?" Aragorn questioned as we stood in a field.

"Why do you now wish me to accompany you to save what is also my lands?"

"She is a very skilled swordsmen and sorceress Aragorn. I've seen it before when she accompanied us on or last journey," Legolas smiled towards me making me blush.

"Yes, I would've come and gathered her in the beginning for this journey but Milady moves through the woods so much she is hard to locate, but she is a great asset to our journey so lets venture on," Gandalf said as he whistled. His whistle is quickly answered by a neigh of a horse and a pure white horse appears over the plain. "This is one of the mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas spoke mesmerized. "Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend for through many dangers," Gandalf spoke as he hopped on Shadowfax.

"Gimli ride with me let the Queen ride with Legolas," Aragorn told Gimli as he got upon his horse. Legolas got on his horse with ease and then he smiled at me, "Would, you like a hand my Queen?" "Yes, but you need not address me in such a formal way Legolas, milady or Artemis will do just fine. I hardly hear my real name as it is," I smiled taking his and and gliding into the spot behind Legolas. I wrapped my arms around his torso as we took off towards Edoras.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note - Hello all thank you very much for reading my story I love waking up to emails from fanfiction saying people love it. I'm sorry for any typos I catch all that I can and then I go back and fix them but woo crazy classes haha just started school up again. I only own Artemis's involvement in the story line. Again Artemis's picture is on my tumblr luminiabanner. tumblr .com just take out the spaces by the periods and again thank you for reading enjoy!

* * *

The Wind Through the Trees

The ride to Edoras was nice apart from Gimli constantly asking me questions. "Milady have you a husband?" He asked as Aragorn chuckled. "No, I've never felt love Gimli. It is very hard for me to get to be with someone long enough to truly enjoy their company, but I was in love a long, long, long time ago but he was human and he died before we could be together," I looked over at him with a small smile. "What about an elf, you could be with an elf they live long enough?" He asked causing me to blush. "Yes I can, many of them have asked for my hand but I don't trust very easy. I need someone that I've spent a lot of time with not someone who only accepts my beauty and power. I need someone who is a true friend and will live with me till it is my time to pass over," I explained looking over to Gandalf who nodded his head towards Legolas with a smile. I blushed and turned away quickly.

"The Queen has ruled many years on her on she has done a great job of it, why would she need a man to be at her side when she hasn't had one before?" Aragorn asked Gimli who thought for a moment before answering. "Maybe I never though of it that way but wouldn't you get lonely without someone by your side to love you and protect you while you protect everything else?" Gimli looked over at my saddened face.

"It does get quiet lonely to be honest Gimli. I would love to have at least a friend with me but I move around so much, I always enjoy when I enter the areas of Rivendell, Lothlórien, and Mirkwood. Elves are great company and their kings and queens respect that it is my lands they are allowed to live it," I smiled as Legolas looked back at me.

We had finally came upon Edoras standing atop the the Plains of Rohan, "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong," Gandalf spoke as we gazed upon the land, "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here," Gandalf warned as we rode off towards Edoras.

As we ride into Edoras it is silent and somber. Everyone is dressed in black and staring at us like we are the evil. I noticed a women by the hall in all white standing, she may be the only normal person left. "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli commented looking at the solum people.

When we reached the hall Hama and some guards walked out to stop us, "I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so arm, Gandalf Greyhame and Queen Artemis. By order of Grima Wormtongue," Hama ordered looking at us sadly. It as though every color was washed from Edoras but the sad blues and black. Gandalf nodded to him and signaled for everyone to give up their weapons, I handed over my swords but not my staff it was far to precious to be handed over to their slimy fingers.

"Your staffs," Hama ordered gesturing to Gandalf and I. "Oh, but Hama would you take the staff away from the White Queen. Do you forget that it is I who holds the power to destroy your village to replenish the dying forests," I looked him in the eyes and gently touched his face as he swallowed hard. "Umm, Yes your Majesty it was just a simple order directed to me I am sorry," He stuttered out, "But you Gandalf," He finished pointing to Gandalf's staff. "Hmmm? You wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf asked looking and Hama innocently. Hama hesitated but let us go forth as Legolas helped Gandalf walk into the hall.

"My lord Gandalf The Grey is Coming. He's a herald woe," I heard Grima whisper over he the King.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf spoke as he and I approached the king and the others stayed back surveying the guards around us. "Why should I... welcome you, Gandalf... Stormcrow?" Théoden weakly said looking at Grima for affirmation. "A question, my liege. Late is the hour with these conjurers chooses to appear . Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest," Grima said as he walked over to Gandalf and I.

"Be Silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to band crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf yelled raising his staffing to Grima causing me to grab mine as well. "Their Staffs! I told you to take the wizards' staffs!" Grima called to the guards backing away from us.

The guards started to attack Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli as we approached Théoden. "Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows," Gandalf says looking directly at the king. Out the corner of my eye I notice Grima crawling away but I grab him in a spell and hold him in the air, "I wouldn't move if I were you Wormtongue," I told him throwing him back down to the ground.

"Harken to me! I release you from the spell," Gandalf yelled. Théoden started to laugh menacingly, "You have no power here Gandalf the grey!" He Yelled but then was thrown back into his chair as Gandalf threw off his grey cloak, exuding blinding white light. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf said pointing his staff at the king.

Out the corner of my eye I watched Eowyn rush in and try to help the king but was held back by Aragorn. "Wait," Aragorn whispered to her.

"If I go . . . Théoden dies," Saruman said through King Théoden. "You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf cried in anger flinging the king back into his chair. "Rohan is mine!" Saruman yelled through Théoden. "Be Gone!" Gandalf Yelled as her smites Théoden who lunged at him. Théoden let out a moan from his chair as Eowyn runs to his aid. His head rises again and he begins to change back into his younger self.

Théoden looks closely at Eowyn, "I know your face. Eowyn... Eowyn," He whispers looking at he as she cries. "Gandalf? Artemis?" Théoden questioned looking at us. "Breath the air again, my friend," Gandalf smiles. "And see you trees again my friend," I smile.

The hall has become filled with light again and the people marveled at their king. "Dark have been my dreams of late," Théoden told us trembling slightly. "Your fingers would remember their old strength . . . if they grasped your sword," Gandalf smiled and Hama ran to the kings side with his sword in hand. Théoden grasped his sword looking at its every detail. In the corner Grima trembled and tried to escape but was pulled back by Gimli. The king's eyes quickly turned the Grima who was the thrown down the hall steps.

Grima cried in pain as he hit the bottom, "I've only ever served you, my lord!" Théoden advanced towards him ready to strike, "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" "Send me not from your side," Grima groveled. Théoden raised his sword to kill Grima but was stopped by Aragorn.

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account," Aragorn told the king holding him back. Grima quickly scrambled to his feet and pushed through the crowd. "Get out of my way," Grima yelled.

"Hail, Théoden King!" Hama yelled as everyone bowed to the King.

King Théoden turned back to the hall then looked around, "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" He asked looking at all of our saddened faces.

We walked towards white flowers which lead to the tomb of the prince,

"Simbelmynë. Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebearers. Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas, that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house," Théoden spoke looking at his son's tomb. "These flowers grow because of me my king, each one represents a great deed the has done and your son has done many my lord. Do not blame yourself for something you could not control it only leads to chaos and destruction," I gently touched the Kings armed then turned back the hall to find Legolas.

I glided through the entrance of the hall but was stopped by Eowyn calling to me. "Yes milady?" I asked coming to her side. "You are the White Queen of the forests correct?" She asked and I nodded. "May I ask how one becomes a Queen of a land that runs through all lands?" "Yes my child, but it is not how you see it. My land and I have always been her I was here to watch the elven civilization flourish from the ground and to watch the dwarves parish in the mines. I have been here since the dawn of time I am far more powerful than any creature on the lands but to many of one creature I am helpless. I am here to defend and protect to and extent not to attack and kill. My child I is truly man, elf, and dwarf who live on the lands I rule, but I have agreements with each ruler located in or near a forest for I protect them and they protect me," I explained smiling as Legolas Appeared listening to me.

"Yes she keeps us as safe as she can when she is around Mirkwood. You can always tell when Milady Artemis enters the forest by Mirkwood for the trees become healthier, the birds sing happier and you can her her beautiful voice whisper lullabies across the winds and through the trees, it's one of the most magical moments I've ever experienced," Legolas smiled causing me to blush.

"Your lands sound lovely my Queen, I would love to visit them one day with you," Eowyn said smiling at me. "When all this is over you will, I just know it," I smiled as I took Legolas's hand and walked away from all the other people.

"Their Land have become quit poor haven't they Legolas?" I ask sadly looking at the village from the window of the room we were in. "Yes milady, it has become a time of need in areas where other flourish with resources," he smiled sadly as he lifted the cloak from my face. "Why doesn't anyone come to me for help I can grow then nourishments? Why do people have to die when I am forced to live?"

"Most people are afraid of you they believe that since they have altered your lands you wouldn't help them and it's how it is for some people milady. Arwen and Aragorn are struggling with their lives because she knows he will die while she lives on," Legolas touched my face his piercing blue eye piercing my almost white ones.

"What if I were to pass on, who would take care of the forests? thats what I'm afraid of most it's not death Legolas but the Trees being alone an uncared for," I sighed slipping my cloak off. "Well before you pass on have a child or many children and leave them to care for your lands I know any children of yours would do that for you," he smiled as we left the room and started walking around the Hall.

"Yes, but you are forgetting the point Legolas, I'm as old as Middle-Earth no one wants to be with a woman that old even if she still looks young," I laughed out as we turned another corner. "Oh that isn't true milady I don't care how old you are you will always be the most beautiful creature in my eyes," Legolas smiled as I blushed deeply.

"You. . . you really think so Legolas?" "Yes my Queen and I know many other elves and men who would agree not only are you beautiful but your voice is always music to a mans ears. It's soft and wispy, they way it lulls even the angriest of trees into a deep slumber is quiet a beautiful sight," Legolas brushed my cheek with his hand and just as I was about to reply Aragorn called to us.

"Legolas, Artemis come quickly," Aragorn called as he lead us to Gandalf and the King. "Yes, what is the matter Gandalf?" I asked looking at him warily. "We are to ride to Helms Deep every man, woman and child will go," Gandalf explained. "Théoden, this is suicide the lands are open far to long we can easily be ambush and then once we reach there who knows who many people will be left to fight!" I yelled looking sternly at him.

"When Last I looked, Théoden, not Artemis, was king of Rohan," Théoden said sternly looking into my wide eyes. "Then what is the king's decisions?" Gandalf asked Théoden.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wind Through the Trees

We stepped outside the hall as Hama started to speak, "By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." The people started moving and gathering their belongings as we walked to the stables.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king," Gimli yelled frustrated. "He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn explains to Gimli. "They will be over run with the darkness only the light shall protect them. They have light inside them but their isn't enough of them to last a battle they must call for assistance," I said looking over and Gandalf.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses HAVE to hold," Gandalf told us looking at Aragorn sternly. "They will hold," Aragorn assured him.

"I shall whisper to the elves of Lothlórien and call upon them for assistance," I told them as I petted the horses. "The king will not accept their help," Aragorn said looking at me. "Then we will all parish before Frodo and Sam can destroy the ring," I whispered to them.

"The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East," Gandalf told us as he got onto Shadowfax. "Go," Aragorn told him as he took off causing Legolas and I to jump back out of the way. Aragorn went back into the Hall as I stepped out side to feel the cool wind run over me, "Do you want to go home Milady?" Gimli asked as he and Legolas walked up to me. "I do miss it the trees always feel pain when I'm not around but in the end I am saving them from death," I commented looking over the vast treeless plains of Rohan. "we must put our things on the horses and started to move out Milady," Legolas told me holding out his arm to lead me back to the Hall. "Yes, we must go and bring these innocents to there death," I looked solemnly at the women and children grabbing very little supplies. "We will protect them Artemis I promise," Legolas said and him and Gimli smiled at me. We all got onto our horses and rode out leading the people to Helm's Deep.

As we rode on to Helm's Deep I felt a strange feeling coming from the forest close to Gondor I stopped walking and stared into the open feeling the Hobbits hide from the Oliphant. "Frodo, Sam!" I called out as the Oliphant stomped towards them. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Eowyn, and the king turned towards me. "Lady Artemis what is wrong?" Aragorn asked as Legolas held on to my tranced body. "They near close to Mordor in the forest by Gondor but there are so many fighters two little hobbits shall never stand a chance against them. They have brought out the Oliphants and the trolls we won't last long," I replied in a light voice. "What of Frodo and Sam?" He asked again. I turned my head towards him, "The fighters of Gondor have saved them but they won't be with them long," I explained falling out of the trance into Legolas's arms. "Milady are you alright?" Legolas asked as he touched my face lightly. "She used much energy to see the forest of Gondor. She must rest and gain her energy again," Aragorn told Legolas as he stood up holding me and continued moving along with everyone else.

I awoke to the sound of Gimli talking and he smell of Legolas. As I opened my eyes I looked up at Legolas who was holding me, he noticed my movement and looked down at me with a smile, "Are you alright artemis?" "Yes thank you Legolas," I smiled as he placed me on the ground.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, haha that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men," Gimli told lady Eowyn who smiled and turn to Aragorn. "It's the beards . . . ." Aragorn told her. "And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Gimli yelled excitedly causing Eowyn and I to laugh. "Hehehe! Which is of course ridiculous… Whoa!" Gimli said as the horse reared up and galloped away from lady Eowyn's hold on it causing Gimli to fall off.

"It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate," Gimli said as he struggled to get up. Eowyn helped Gimli get up from the ground and she laughed and brushed he dirt off him as she looked back at Aragorn. I looked up at Legolas with a worried expression, he looked down at me confused, "Milady what is wrong?" "I feel that Someones heart will break by the end of our journey," I whispered looking up at him. He looked over to Eowyn and Aragorn and nodded his head in agreement.

"What do you think of love Legolas?" I asked him as he helped me get onto the horse. "I think it can ever be truly shared with one person. You can't possibly love two people because you can't give them both the same amount of love. Now if you have loved in two different times then that is different all together, like an elf falling in love with a mortal and that mortal dies the elf can possibly find love again but elves only ever find one love their whole life," He explained to me leading the horse. "Have . . . have you found your love Legolas," I whispered blushing as I lost my confidence. Legolas looked up at me, "Yes I have my queen but I don't believe she will ever love a Prince like me," he finished sadly. "Don't be a fool you are a handsome elven prince from Mirkwood any girl would be an idiot if she didn't like you," I smiled at him. "Well . . . um Artemis-" Legolas stopped short as we watched Gamling and Hama ride to the front their horses becoming restless.

"What is it? Hama?" Gamling asked. "I'm not sure," Hama answered as the looked around. As the watched a warg scout appeared and charges at them, the warg kills Hama as Gamling cries out, "Wargs!" Just as the warg started to turn on Gamling Legolas ran and killed it and the orc. "A Scout," Legolas shouts back at Aragorn and I.

"What is it? What do you see?" Théoden asked. "Wargs! We are under attack!" Aragorn called out to the king. When the villagers heard the warning they started to panic. "Get all the villagers out of here," I called to the people. "All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden ordered as everyone mounted their horses.

"Come on, get me up here, I'm a rider! Argh!" Gimli ordered trying to mount his and Aragorn's horse. "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste!" The king told Eowyn. "I can fight!" She fought back. "No! You must do this . . . for me," he told her as she held his gaze.

"Follow me! Yah!" Théoden yelled taking off with his horse. As Gimli had trouble with his horse I rode past him making my way toward Legolas who stood out front everyone and shot the first warg in the pack. As I rode by him he grabbed onto the reigns and jumped into place. The warg-riders war cried and Théoden yelled for us to charge. I wrapped my arms around Legolas as we crashed into battle with the war riders. We started to hack away at the riders when in the midst of the fighting Gimli fell off of Aragorn's horse, I quickly jumped off of Legolas's horse and ran over to Gimli. As Gimli stood up and saw a warg growling at him, "Bring your pretty face to my axe!" Gimli yelled at the warg. The warg quickly jumped at Gimli and I deflected him away it dying when it hit the round over a hundred feet away. Gimli jumped back at the warg's death outraged, "That one counts as mine!" He yelled at me as I smiled and continued to fight.

Behind me I hear Gimli kill a creature and another one soon after, I hear him struggle under the bodies of the warg and the orc but I can't help him as five wargs come running in my direction. I take my fighting stance raising my white staff towards the nasty creatures, "Lig do na crainn a bheith do bháis, agus lig an dorchadas céimnithe ó do anam. (Let the trees be your death, and let the darkness fade from your soul.)" I whispered thrusting my staff forward sending roots out of the ground and towards the creatures. The roots formed a cage around the creatures as the struggled to get out, "Every time you move the roots will move closer to your bodies, so I suggest you stand still," I glared at them and ran off towards the other fighters.

I run to the others in time to see Aragorn be sent off a cliff, "Aragorn!" I screamed as I ran to the edge. The others started to look around for him as I stared over the edge. An orc behind me started to cough and wheeze as he laughed, "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing," Gimli ordered standing over the dying orc. "He's dead. Took a little tumble off the cliff just ask the beauty over there," He said between coughs gesturing to me ridged body staring over the cliff. "You lie!" Legolas accuses him as he laughs and dies. Legolas looked down at the orc's hand to see the Evenstar pendant. He quickly grabbed the Evenstar and ran over towards me shaking form looking over the edge.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead," Théoden ordered as we turned sharply to him giving him an angered look. The king frowns and puts his hands on our shoulders, "Come," he tells us as he walks away.

We road in silence all the way to Helm's Deep the pain of the deaths to fresh in our minds. "Make way for the King!" Gamling yelled as we arrived at Helm's Deep. Eowyn rushed towards us looking at the few returning people, "So few. So few of you have returned.," She whispered sadly. "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives," Théoden said dismounting his horse.

"My lady. . ." Gimli started as he walked up to Eowyn. "Lord Aragorn, where is he?" She asked looking around for him. "He fell. . ." Gimli finished looking down. Eowyn started to shake raising her teary eyes to the king who looked down and walked away confirming that Aragorn was no longer with us.

I looked at Eowyn as she walked over to me, "How did this happen?" She looked mournfully at me asking me for the answer to her question. "Fighting for our lives Eowyn. Your sadness brings no hope to anyone milady. Aragorn is strong, he is still alive and fighting." "How can you say that when you watched him perish?" She questioned angrily. "My child your anger need not be taken out on me, I feel everything that goes on across the lands. Have you not the knowledge of my true powers? I can see anything I want to see as long as it touches the land. I am the wind and air you breath child, disperse of your anger and I will calmly talk to you," I looked at her sternly and lowered the hood of my cloak. "I'm sorry Queen Artemis forgive me. I just worry about him," she blushed looking at the ground. "You need not worry about him my dear for that is his lover Arwen's job to worry." She looked away sadly and nodded before heading off.

"Artemis are you alright?" Legolas asked. "Yes I'm fine thank you," I said looking away. "You don't seem alright Milady," Legolas grabbed my face to make me look at him, "Please milady it is my job to help you." I placed my hand on top of his and looked into his eyes, "Legolas . . . I'm scared."


	4. Chapter 4

_(Sorry it gets slightly gory at the end.)_

The Wind Through the Trees

We were all huddled inside Helm's Deep waiting for the evil to come, I was walking quietly observing the children and their mothers. such a horrid place for such young children, in the middle of a war and they have no home to be warm in and hardly any food to eat. "Artemis," Legolas called out to me changing my thought patterns quickly, "Aragorn is back!" He finished grabbing my hand and leading me to Aragorn.

"He's alive," refugees whispered as we passed by them. "Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way. I'm gonna kill him," Gimli says pushing through the people to see Aragorn he stops short when he finally see him up close, "You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever know! Bless you laddie!" Gimli finished hugging Aragorn. "Gimli, where is the king?" Aragorn asks looking around sternly as Gimli gestures to the hall. Aragorn started off towards the hall, he runs into Legolas and I who were waiting patiently. " Le ab-dollen. (You're late.) You look terrible." Legolas speaks to Aragorn with a smile.

Aragorn turned to me and bowed grabbing my soft hand, "If not for your words my Queen I may have never gotten up. Thank you, I owe you my life Artemis," Aragorn finished kissing my hand softly. "No need to owe anything my friend for it is my job to protect," I smiled back. Legolas grabbed Aragorn's hand and gently placed the Evenstar in his open palm Aragorn pats Legolas' shoulder with a smile, "Hannon le, (Thank you.)" Aragorn said before walking away to see the king. I look over to Eowyn who smiles even on the brim of tears.

Gimli, Legolas, and I walk to the gate of Helm's deep looking across the vast empty space. "Lady Artemis what is it like to be in an area so foreign with hardly any trees or ents to protect you?" Gimli asked from his spot beside me. "It is a scary situation, but I know that any thing will come to my aid if I need it." "What do you mean anything will come to your aid?" Gimli asked as Legolas rested his hand on my lower back. "I mean the rocks and the humans, the elves and the grass of and lets not forget the dwarves. If I die or am injured it is only natural for everything to become enraged, I am the peace, I am the growth. If I die Gimli middle earth dies with me," I looked down at him As he stands with his mouth a gap. "You are the true queen of the lands," Gimli says flabbergasted as he bows down to me. "No need to bow my friend," I smiled as he struggle to stand up all the way.

"Milady, will you fight with us tonight?" Legolas asked looking down at me. "Of course I will fight-," I started but was cut off by Théoden, "You will not fight. I will not have women fighting a battle of men." "I will have you know I am older than every living being I have more of a right to fight than you Théoden-King," my stance became strong as the wind around us started to pick up. "If you are injured or die we will feel no more remorse for you than any other soldier here," he replied sternly. "You need me more than you know Théoden." "We need many people Artemis and we don't have many," He replied solemnly looking over the vast space before us. "We will have other soon my King," I told him as I rested a hand on his shoulder.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside Hornburg," Théoden explain to us the battle plan. "This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad," Gimli told the king looking up at him. "I have fought many war, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep," Théoden told him as Gimli seemed miffed by the kings words. Legolas clapped Gimli's shoulder as we followed Aragorn back inside.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's horde will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them," the king spoke to us as we walked through the hall. "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child," Aragorn told him as he stopped walking. Théoden moved closer to him, "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance," the king finished looking at Aragorn. "Send out rider my lord. You must call for aid," Aragorn told him. "And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead," Théoden was angry now standing tall in front of Aragorn. "You forget about me Théoden, I am here you have plenty of alliances through me," I walked up towards him my cloak flowing by my feet. "Gondor will answer," Aragorn told him. "Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed around us? Where was Gon... - No my lord Aragorn, we are alone," the king finished waling away calling out orders.

"Treebeard," I whispered through the wind to the Ent standing tall holding two hobbits. "Yes my Queen," I heard his voice bellow. "I need you to send me help send the Elves of Lothlórien and send me as many Ents as you can spare we are going to war my friend and I feel a black cloud holding over my soul." "I'll do as you wish my Queen but I will stay here with the hobbits," He explained. "Good protect them for they are of later use," I finished pulling myself back into reality.

Legolas clasped my shoulder as I returned to reality, "Are you ok my Queen you were talking to yourself?" "Yes I was talking to Treebeard he is sending us help wether the king likes it or not," I looked up at him as he held out his hand.

"Come we must prepare and I must finish our talk from before the battle with the wargs," Legolas smiled leading me to my room to prepare. "Our talk from earlier? You mean the one about our love?" I blushed not realizing what I had said. "I mean not our love together because . . . because," I stuttered on as Legolas leaned into me his lips slowly moving closer as his blue eye captured my white ones in emotion. "I want you to be my Queen Artemis Solas," Legolas whispered as he pressed his lips fully against mine. "Legolas, Artemis come," Aragorn called causing Legolas and I to pull apart. I blush looking up at Legolas as he held out his arm for me to take.

"Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers," Aragorn said as we looked at the small men and children preparing to fight. "Most have seen too many winter," Gimli commented looking at the elders. "Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes," we all fell silent as Legolas turned to speak to Aragorn, "Boe a hûn: neled herain dan caer menig! (And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand!)" "Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras. (They have more hope of 3defending themselves here than at Edoras.)" Aragorn replied looking around at everyone. "Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen! (Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)" Legolas raised his voice worried. "Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn replied and walked away Legolas started to go after him but I stopped him and shook my head telling him to give Aragorn space. "Let him go Legolas. He just needs time."

I stood waiting for the men to finish putting on their gear as a horn sounded from far away. "Haldir!" I yelled as Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli ran out to see who blew the horn. "Send for the king. Open the gate!" Berg cried as other soldiers started to order people to open the gate. As the gate opened Lothlórien Elves marched up the causeway into the Hornburg. They were led by my great friend Haldir. The Rohirrim soldier stared at the Elves in wonderment and delight.

"How is this possible," Théoden asked staring at the soldiers before him. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell and from Artemis Solas the White Queen," Everyone turned to look at me surprised, "An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together," Haldir looked up as Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and I ran down the steps toward him, "We come to honor that allegiance." Aragorn bowed and spoke, "Mae govannen, Haldir. (Welcome, Haldir.)" Aragorn grabbed Haldir in a huge embrace initially stunning Haldir who hugged back lightly. "You are most welcome!" Aragorn exclaims happy to have more fighters. Legolas and Haldir clasp each other on the shoulder and smile grateful that more have come. Haldir looked over to me and smile, "My queen your beauty is ever growing," He said bowing as all the Elven soldiers bowed behind him. Legolas froze slightly watching the interaction between the fair maiden and the Elven soldier. "Haldir, I knew they would send someone to help thank you. How are the forests of Lothlórien?" I asked him as Legolas moved loser to me. "They are wonderful Milady but they do miss you when you are away," He smiled at me and turn the Théoden, "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more."

Legolas lead me over to our spot as everyone prepared for battle. "Legolas," I whispered over to him as Gimli started to strain to see over the wall, "I love you," I finished my voice wavering in fright. Legolas' eyes snapped over my face with a worried expression, "My Queen do not worry we will all live to see the daylight. I will never let anything happen to you," He brushed my face with his hands and smiled. We turn to Gimli who was grumbling, "You could have picked a better spot," he complained trying to see over the wall as Legolas smirked and I laughed slightly. Aragorn approached us Gimli spoke again towards Aragorn, "Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." The lightning flashed illuminating the Uruk-hai my heart beat started to quicken but Legolas rested his hand on my shoulder to calm me. "Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas spoke. "Let's hope they last the night," Gimli commented.

The marching of the Uruk-hai got louder as they moved closer to us. The lightning flashed gain as it began to rain. "What perfect weather for a fight," I whispered and my cloak stuck to my petit frame, the others nodded in agreement. Aragorn started calling out orders to the elves as we all prepared to fight for our lives. "A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas! (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!)" He yelled to them. The Uruk-hai leader raised his Swords and commanded his army to stop with an animalistic war cry.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked as he jumped trying to see. "Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked grinning at Gimli. "Or would you like me to find you a box?" He finished as Gimli laughed. The Uruk-hai leader cried out once causing the other Uruk-hais to roar and start thumping their spears. The rain poured as we watched the Uruk-hai closely. Aldor an old man holding his bow tightly lost his grip causing his arrow to release prematurely, his arrow lodged into the neck of an Uruk-hai. "Dartho! (Hold!)" Aragorn yelled at the men. The Uruk-hai stop their roaring and thumping as the Uruk-hai that was shot fell to the ground. The other Uruk-hai bared their teeth and roared as the leader thrusted his weapon in the air causing the army to start charging.

"So it begins." Théoden said as everyone got ready. "Tangado halad! (Prepare to fire!)" Aragorn ordered as the Elves notched their arrows to aim. "Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc. (Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arms.)" Legolas told them as I lifted my staff into the air. "Amhrán na gaotha chloisteáil mo caoin! (Song of the winds hear my cry!)" I chanted as the wind picked up around the Uruk-hai. "Éisteacht le Foraoisí de mo thír mé glaoch! (Forests of my land hear me call!)" I yelled again as the roots from the trees sprang forth wrapping around several Uruk-hai.

" Leithio i philinn! (Release the arrows!)" Aragorn called as arrows started raining down on the Uruk-hai. "Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked straining to see. "Give them a volley," Théoden ordered. "Fire," Gamling called to the men. The arrows are released again as my winds knocked over many enemies as others were tangled in my trees' roots. "Fire!" Aragorn ordered. "Send them to me! C'mon," Gimli said impatiently. The Uruk-hai started loading ladders onto the walls pushing them up with their long spheres. "Pendraid! (Ladders!)" Legolas called as the Elves drew their blades in preparation. The Uruk-hai were climbing the tall ladders as they were pushed up against the wall. "Swords! Swords!" Aragorn ordered to soldiers as the readied their weapons. "Good!" Gimli said getting ready to fight.

The close combat began as I started to deflect the Uruk-hai away and send branches and roots after them. "Legolas, two already!" Gimli smiled holding up two fingers. "I'm on seventeen!" Legolas smiled back as I hit another Uruk-hai with my staff. "Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli called out outraged as he killed another Uruk-hai. "Nineteen," Legolas yelled back firing two arrows.

We fought on against the Uruk-hai, "Artemis you aren't even killing anyone who do you expect to win the game?" Gimli asked as he killed another enemy. "I told you my magic is made to protect. I can only kill if something of mine is killed or injured. For now I can hinder them and possibly kill them from their falls but my trees may kill them," I explained pushing a ladder off the wall with my wind. "Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two!" Gimli called back as he killed more enemies.

"Na fennas! (Causeway!) Aragorn called directing our attention to the Uruk-hai moving towards the causeway with shields. The elf archers released arrows to kill the Uruk-hai with the shields. "Is this it? It this all you can conjure, Saruman?" Théoden asked to the skies above. At the bottom of the Deeping wall, two spikey bombs were lodged in the sluice gate. The Uruk-hai opened a path for a lone Uruk0hai to run in with a torch to light the bombs. "Legolas! The torch!" I yelled over to Legolas as he noticed the Uruk-hai running. "Togo hon dad, Legolas! (Bring him down, Legolas!)" I yell over to him. Legolas shoots him in the shoulder but he keep running. "Dago hon! Dago hon! (Kill him! Kill him!)" I yelled worried. Legolas shot the Uruk-hai again causing it to stumble and throw itself and the torch at the bombs. An enormous explosion went off blowing away a large part of the wall. Rock, debris and bodies were thrown up. Aragorn and I were also thrown back by the blast hitting the ground.

"Brace the gate! Hold them! Stand Firm!" Théoden ordered. Gimli saw the Uruk-hai charging in the path of Aragorn and I as he jumps down to the Uruk-hai army taking them out as he stands. "Aragorn, Artemis! Argh!" Gimli called as he is over powered. Aragorn and I quickly got to our feet as Gimli falls. "Gimli! Fado i philinn! (Hurl the arrows!)" Aragorn ordered to the Elves who fired at the group of Uruk-hai headed for the opening in the wall. Legolas slid down to our level killing several Uruk-hai with his arrows.

I quickly ran up to the level with Haldir as the Elves became over whelmed with Uruk-hai. "Aragorn fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" Gamling yelled to Aragorn as I started knocking away the Uruk-hai. Na Barad! Na Barad! Haldir, Artemis, Na Barad! (To the Keep! Pull Back to the Keep! Haldir, Artemis, to the keep!) Haldir and I nodded as I turn back to the fight at hand.

I watched Haldir hack away at a few Uruk-hai as he turned towards the gate I watched a Uruk-hai run up from behind him. "Haldir! Watch out!" I screamed as I wrapped his body in a shield. Haldir quickly turned and attacked the Uruk-hai as the shield deflected its weapon.

I froze taking a deep breath but it was cut short by a pain in my stomach. It was as if these next moments were moving slower than all the other. An Uruk-hai shoved his showered through my stomach slowly as I watched Haldir's mouth move but I could not hear any words. I coughed blood spluttering out onto my pure clothing. "ARTEMIS!" I heard a voice call. "ARTEMIS!" I heard it call again this time my mind recognized it as Legolas who was killing Uruk-hai on his was to get to me. The blade was pulled back out of my stomach causing more blood to pour from my mouth. The Uruk-hai raised his blade for the killing blow but was stopped short as it fell over dead from Legolas' arrows. My body started to slowly fall to the ground as Legolas caught be before I could touch the cold stone floor. "Artemis! Please my love say something!" Legolas yelled as a tear escaped my eye. "I'm sorry," I whispered my eyes closing as a loud and horrid rawr was heard in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

_(This chapter is a flashback chapter to build more upon the relationship between Artemis and Legolas that has been picked up where they came together in the first chapter.)_

The Wind Through the Trees

As my eyes closed and the pain surged in my stomach only one memory passed through my mind.

**Flashback start**

_I walked into the beautiful forest of Mirkwood the trees became more healthy and lively as I moved swiftly across the forest floor. Merely days before today I was called upon by King Thranduil to blossom a tree to life which was dying in their kingdom. The Elves take great care of my lands but sometimes a tree just gets lonely and sick, they need lots of love and care like a child does._

_ I arrived at the gate to be greeted by an Elven soldier, "Queen Artemis of the lands it is great of you to come follow me to the King," He said bowing. "It has been a while since I have come here is is quiet beautiful," I commented looking over the structure of Mirkwood. "Yes, Milady we like to improve and make it better for the people of Mirkwood," the soldier said as we ascended upon a set of stairs. "How is the King?" "He is well, the prince has returned from his trip so the royal family is all home and happy," the soldier answered. "You mean Legolas Greenleaf?" I questioned. "Yes my Queen, but you have yet to meet him am I correct?" "Yes I have only met the king the prince was always away or training when I came by," I told him as he pushed open the door the the throne room. _

_ "My lord The White Queen has arrived," another soldier said as I stepped through the doors. "Welcome Artemis, it is always a great pleasure to have you in the city," Thranduil greeted bowing slightly. "As always Thranduil. Where is the tree that you call me for?" I asked him looking around slightly. "It is in the center of the gardens, my son is there now. It is his tree after all," the King said leading me outside towards the gardens. "His tree my lord?" I questioned as I slid my hood off my head. "Yes it was planted on the day of his birth but now it seems to be dying when it has barely aged," the King spoke as we neared the tree._

_ "Legolas my son meet The White Queen Artemis Solas," Thranduil introduced me as the handsome elf turn to face me. "I'm Legolas Greenleaf, it is a pleasure to finally meet you my Queen," he said as he bowed and kissed my hand. I blushed profusely as his blue eyes looked into my white ones. "It is good to meet you Legolas," I smiled at him._

_ "You are here for the tree correct?" Legolas asked as the king started to walk away. "Yes Thranduil says it is dying," I told him as we walked over to the faded and sad tree. I placed my hands on the tree feeling her emotions pulse inside her trunk. "My friend what ales you so," I whispered to her as she moaned back. "Did that tree just talk?" Legolas asked in amazement. "Yes, every tree can talk but they will only speak to those who will listen to them," I smiled as my hands started to grow healing the trees broken heart. _

_ "Why is the tree hurt?" Legolas asked as he watched me heal it. "She is sadden because she is lonely," I looked over at him. "I didn't know trees can be lonely." "Yes that is why I am going to plant and grow a new tree beside her so she won't ever be lonely again." I smiled as I took out a seed from my robes and hovered my hand over it. My magic started to work as the plant sprouted from my hand and jumped to the ground burying itself in the dirt. Legolas watched in amazement as the tree grew to its full growth matching the other one's size._

_ "How is that possible? It took this tree years to reach it's full size," Legolas asked as he touched the tree gently. "That is a secret I'll save for later," I smiled as we watched his tree regain her color and sprout leaves of color._

_ "Thank you my Queen," Legolas said bowing. "You need not bow Legolas and please call me Artemis," I told him as I placed a hand on his shoulder. He blushed lightly and smiled, "I'm sorry Milady you are a queen and deserve to be treated like so," he said as he looked away. "Do not be sorry. I am your equal not your ruler so treat me as one," I smiled as he laughed lightly. _

_ "Milady how about we take a tour around the land before the feast begins?" Legolas asked as he held out his arm to me. I smiled and linked my arm with his as we walk through the gardens._

_ "So why have I not gotten to meet you yet?" I asked Legolas as we walked beside a flowing river. "I adventure around middle earth," he told me as we walked over a bridge stopping in the center. "That sounds exciting," I smiled up at him. "Yes it is very exciting but don't you venture around the lands also?" He asked looking over the water. "Yes from forests to forests as the trees call out to me."_

_ "Let us go back, dinner will be ready soon," He told me as we locked arms and walked to the dinning hall. When we stepped into the hall the elves all bowed and greeted me kindly. "Such a beautiful woman," one whispered as we passed him. I sighed sadly at the male elves. "What is wrong Milady?" Legolas asked as he pulled out my chair so I could sit down at the long table. "It's just whenever I come to places like this all the male's become infatuated with me when they don't even know me," I explained as he took a seat next to me. "Oh," he sounded with a solemn breath. "What I mean is that non of them truly like me for me they just think I'm beautiful and they don't know me," I explained as I saw sadness fill him then leave him almost instantly. "It is most likely because you are a Queen magical being," Commented as the food was brought out._

_ "What about you Legolas do you have women elves that fancy you every where you go?" I asked with a smile. "He has quiet the fans," Thranduil said from his seat. Legolas blush slightly, "Yeah I do have some woman that fancy me like men fancy you but not has many," He laughed that beautiful laugh. _

_ I stared at him as his eyes locked with mine causing me to look away and hide my blush. The rest of the dinner went by smoothly, the food was great and the elves conversed on different topics. _

_ When we finished our meals Legolas stood up and guided me out of my seat. "When will you be leaving Milady?" Legolas asked as we watched the moon and the stars. "Tonight I must make haste back to one of the Ents he has become ill also," I told him which caused a sad expression to wash over him. "But I'll visit more often," I smiled making him smile. "Would you like me to escort you to your destination?" Legolas asked when he looked at me. "How about you escort me through Mirkwood, the spiders can scare me sometimes," I smiled over at him as he laughed lightly. "If you are ready to head out now I can grab my bow and dagger for protection then head out," he looked over at me as I nodded letting him know we could leave._

_ Legolas came back shorty after with his bow and dagger hanging off of him. "Are you ready my Queen?" He asked as I slipped my cloak back on. "Yes I am," I smiled as we started to walk through the dark forest illuminated by only the moon and myself. "You truly are beautiful," Legolas told me as he looked over at my pure form. "Th- thank you," I stuttered out with a blush. "But you are also a kind and caring woman. Your powers amaze me, I mean none of us would be here if not for you. You are the reason this very forest lives," Legolas' eyes sparked as he talked about me. "I'm not that great. It is just what I'm born to do, this is my purpose, the only reason I live," I told him as we walked over branches. _

_ We reached the edge of the forest safely, I turned and looked up at Legolas who was looking at me. "Thank you for walking with me Legolas," I thanked him with a smile as he smiled back. "It's always a pleasure to escort a fair maiden to safety," He spoke softly. I looked up at him as he leaned down towards me, it was as if the world around us stood still as he leaned towards my soft lips but he stopped short placing a softy protecting kiss on my forehead. "Please be safe Artemis Solas and please visit soon," Legolas said as he brushed my hair out of my face. "I will try," I whispered in a trance. I slowly walked away from Legolas as he stood at the edge of Mirkwood watching me until I disappeared into the distance._

_** Sorry this is short it is a little filler chapter the story will continue on the next chapter please enjoy and don't kill me! Something great will happen in the next chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Artemis' new look is on my tumblr! This chapter may be short since it is the end of the movie.**

The Wind Through the Trees

The glory of the fighters started to fade as the light from my body disappeared. The Uruk-hai did not let up they pushed with more force causing the soldiers to fall back to protect the gate I laid limp in Legolas' arms as the deafening roar became louder stopping the Uruk-Hai. As the roar grew the Uruk-Hai looked around hesitantly until roots started to protrude from the ground grabbing onto what ever Uruk-Hai was close to them. The roots kept coming until branches and a trunk came from the ground. The Ent stood tall at a hundred and fifty feet, his white trunk and branches shedding light on the darkened place of Helm's Deep. He snapped his head towards Helm's Deep and let out another massive roar knocking over men and Uruk-Hai alike.

Legolas stared in amazement at the massive Ent. "What is that thing?" Théoden asked barely able to speak. "That is the Grand Ent he was the first of all the Ents and trees, he is a father to Artemis," Legolas explained as my body started to glow in his arms and lift up into the are my long hair falling as the men watched the magic before them take place. "You protect your people Théoden of Rohan," The ent spoke deeply, "I will handle her," He finished as my body exploded into a million lights that rained from the heavens.

Legolas cried out to me as he was pulled back into the castle where the Uruk-Hai quickly breached the castle. "They've broken through! The castle is breached. Retreat!" Théoden yelled to the men running back. "Fall back!" Gamling cried. "Retreat!" Théoden yelled once more. "Hurry! Inside! Get them inside!" Aragorn yelled as they all ran towards the keep. Legolas fired two arrows into the Uruk-hai arm as he ran inside.

"The fortress is taken. It is over," Théoden's voice filled with sadness. Aragorn and Legolas carried a table to the doors to help barricade them. "You said this fortress would never fall while your med defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it!" Aragorn yelled at the king. The women cried out as the men blocked the entrances. "It there no other way for the woman and children to get out of the caves? Is there no other way?" Aragorn asked the men. "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. Uruk-Hai are too many," Gamling answered Aragorn's call. "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance," Aragorn ordered. "So much death. what can men do against such reckless hate?" Théoden asked solemnly. Aragorn pause, "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them." "For death and glory," Théoden said as he filled up with determination. "For Rohan. For your people," Aragorn told him.

The men mounted their horses and put on their helmets as the horn rumbled through Helm's Deep coming from Gimli's strong lungs. "FORTH EORLINGAS!" Théoden screamed out at the people as he lead the charge out of the keep into the Hornburg, slashing away at the Uruk-Hai as the go. Without a pause they storm out of the gate and down the Causeway. Before they reached the waiting Uruk-Hai a blinding light spread over the land and a figure floated from the sky onto the ground between the soldiers and the Uruk-Hai. The light faded to reveal a female figure who's hair fell around her feet in a white blaze.

"Artemis," Legolas whispered as my face finally shown to the crowd of people. The soldiers gasped as I landed softly on the ground. "Soldiers of Rohan do not lose your faith you will have your victory," My voice echoed over the land as Gandalf appeared in the east. "Gandalf," Aragorn called at the figure on the horse. "Rohirrim!" Eomer cried out as the riders moved up behind him and Gandalf. "Eomer!" The king cried out to his kin. "To the king!" Eomer yelled as the Rohirrim and the White Rider charge down the slope. Half the Uruk-Hai army turns to face the challenge, bearing their spears down towards the riders. As the riders draw closer, the sun rises behind them, momentarily blinding the Uruk-Hai who raise their hands to shield their eyes. As the riders clash into the Uruk-Hai the soldier attacked from the other side as I lifted back into the air attack with branches and roots from above. The Grand Tree attack from the side making sure I was safe along with my loved ones.

"Victory! We have Victory!" Théoden cried rising his sword in the air. "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness," Gandalf spoke wisely as Legolas walked over to me.

"You are alright," Legolas whispered as his fingers grazed my cheek, "How?" "The Grand Tree saved my life, he brought me into it and he brought me back again," I told him as The Grand Tree walked over to me. "My daughter you have been saved because of your heart that protects and loves the lands," his voice rumbled over us. "Do not abuse your gift for I must return where I wait for the war to start," my father told me as he started to turn around to leave. "Wait Sir!" Legolas cried out the him causing him to stop and look towards the running elf. I didn't hear what Legolas talked to him about but whatever it is it made my father happy.

Legolas came back towards me and lead me into Helm's Deep where the wounded were being treated. "What did you talk to my father about," I asked Legolas. "You'll find out in due time my Queen," He whispered as he pressed a loving kiss to my forehead. "Artemis," Legolas whispered as he looked down at my small figure. "Yeah," I answered. "Promise me to never do that again. I don't know if I would have been able to fight knowing you were gone," Legolas told me brushing the falling tears out of my eyes. "I promise," I whispered as he leaned down and pressed his soft lips against mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the song in this chapter.**

The Wind Through the Trees

I lead us through the dark woodland to Isengard where my Ents were fighting. The moving forest of Fangorn opened before us creating an avenue of trees allowing us access to the old Isengard road. A thick humid mist filled the forest around us. The remaining trees separated ahead of us opening up to to the ruins os Isengard.

"The Ents did well," I smiled as we came upon the two hobbits smoking and enjoying the sun. "I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon after a hard days work," Pippin spoke. "Only, you've never done a hard days work," Merry replied. Pippin started to speak but was cut off by Merry, "Welcome, my lords and lady, to Isengard."

We started at the sight before us looking at the desolated Isengard and the joyous hobbits. "You young rascals! a merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and smoking," Gimli yelled flabbergasted. Pippin spoke with his mouth full, "We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." "Salted pork?" Gimli asked becoming interested. "Hobbits!" Gandalf said shaking his head.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who is under the Queen, who's taken over Isengard," Merry spoke smiling at me. Gandalf lead us through the flotsam and jetsam which floats upon the muddied waters surrounding the tower. Treebeard stride towards us alarming he others. "Huraroom . . . Young Master Gandalf and Queen Artemis Solas, I'm glad you've come. Wood and Water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to be managed here . . . Locked in his tower," Treebeard spoke looking towards the tower. "And there Saruman must remain, under your guard, Treebeard," Gandalf told Treebeard who nodded.

"My Queen you have changed," Treebeard spoke looking at my new form. "Yes I have my friend. My father has rebirthed me into a more powerful being," I told him spinning slightly. "The Grand Tree came to the lands?" Treebeard gasped. "Yes he saved us from death and awarded me with another life for my death," I spoke.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away . . . Trees will come back to live here, young trees . . . wild trees," Treebeard said as I sprouted small plants around the rubble. As we walked through the areas Pippin quickly jumped off Aragorn's horse grabbing the Palantir from the water. "Well bless my bark!" Treebeard spoke in amazement. "Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad!" Gandalf ordered urgently. Pippin didn't move just stared in wonder at the smooth black stone. "Quickly, now!" Gandalf continued as Pippin reluctantly handed the Palantir to Gandalf who immediately smothered it in his cloak.

We all gathered and celebrated drinking ale and dancing with the joyous hobbits. Merry and Pippin jumped onto the table in cheer as they started to sing, "Oh, you cans search - up and down as many lands as can be found but you'll never find a beer so brown as the one we drink in our home town you can keep your fancy ales you can drink them by the flagon but the only blew, for the brave and true, comes from the Green Dragon!" we laughed and clapped at the drunk hobbits, but we couldn't help but think of the missing hobbits.

Legolas and I moved out to the steps of the great hall watching the land around us. "It is good that some can feel joy in a time of war and death," I spoke thinking of the small hobbits. "That is because the have high spirits," Legolas smiled as the wind blew through my long hair. "I feel as though this war will end and we will not live through it," I spoke sadly looking at the moon and feeling the disturbances in the trees. "Don't worry my love we will fight and live I can promise you that," Legolas spoke as he pulled me into his chest. "I know we will it just hope we do not lose our friends. My heart can not bare to lose the people I care about," I whispered as Aragorn walked out to meet us. "The stars are veiled, something stirs in the east . . . A sleepless malice," Legolas spoke looking at Aragorn. "The eye of the enemy is moving," He continued.

"He is here," Legolas spoke urgently as we ran into the sleeping quarters. "Help! Someone help him!" Merry screamed as we ran into the room. Gandalf woke with a start as Pippin fell onto the floor. We moved away as the Palantir fell from his hands. Gandalf quickly threw a blanket over it in a furry of anger and disbelief. "Fool of a Took!" Gandalf yelled as I lifted Pippin's slumped head soothing him with a song.

"From the start through all time

Here upon the wind

Disorder reigned hand in hand with Spring

Earth and the fire

Air and the water

Moulded the sea and landscape

Moving, flowing with no seeming purpose

Endlessly changing

Survival

Spring into Summer

Time for reflection

Time to grow

World full of meaning

Place rearranging

Face ever changing

For all our lives

These are our roots and it's our way

We grow, we reap and sow

We reap and sow the seasons of our day

Within the heart of all things born that day

The Autumn scene brings the Winters way

Colours are shading

Misting and fading

Turning toward

Changes, living

Each time the past and the future

Holding together

Tomorrow

Winter to Springtime, a season for planning

Time to learn

World full of stillness

World ever waiting

Anticipating

For all of our lives

These are our roots, and it's our way

We grow, we reap, and sow

We reap and sow the seasons of our day

We fall, while aiming so high

We crawl, flying

Man has North, South, East and West

Man has, trying

A song for all seasons through

Man has North, South, East and West

Man has music

Man has North, South, East and West

Man makes music

A song for all seasons through

Song for all seasons

A song for all our time

We'll have a song for all the seasons through" I finished the song looking down at Pippin who had calmed and caught his breath. The other men were trance by the song as I spoke to Pippin again, "What did you see young hobbit?"

"A tree . . . There was a white tree . . . in a courtyard of stone . . . it was dead!" Pippin spoke in a hushed whisper. "The city was burning . . ." he continued as Gandalf walked over. "Minas Tirith? Is that what you say?" Gandalf asked hastily. "I saw . . . I saw him . . . I could hear his voice in my head," Pippin spoke again. "And what did you tell him? Speak!" Gandalf yelled again. "He asked me my name, I didn't answer . . . he hurt me . . ." Pippin whispered looking away. "What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf asked in frightening intensity.

We left the room and went to our separate baed to sleep. In the morning we met to speak of Pippin's foolishness. "There was no lie in Pippin's eyes; a fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring," Gandalf spoke as a wave of relief washed over our scared faces.

Gandalf turned to look at at Théoden, "We've strangely fortunate. What Pippin saw in the Palantir was a glimpse of our enemy's plan," told him. Gandalf turned to me, "Sauron move to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing," he continued. Then Gandalf turn to look at Aragorn, "The heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still - strength enough left to challenge him," he continued once more as we listened intently. "Sauron fears this. He will not risk the people of Middle-earth hunting under one banner. He will raise Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees the return of the King," Gandald spoke with a warning tone. "If the beacons of Condor are lit, Rohan must be ready for War!" Gandalf spoke as he held Théoden's gaze.

"Tell me. Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" The king whispered bitterly. Aragorn turned to Théoden. "What do we owe Gondor?" the king continued. "I will go," Aragorn spoke low and urgently. "No!" Gandalf spoke urgently. "They must be warned," Aragorn spoke again. "They will be. You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river, look to the black ships. Understand this . . . things are now in motion that cannot be undone," Gandalf spoke lowly. "Artemis, Legolas I want you to ride with Aragorn as well," Gandalf ordered before turning on his heel to see Pippin. "I ride for Minas Tirith! And I won't be going alone!" Gandalf continued smiling at Pippin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long I started another new Fanfiction and had Allstate tryouts for school so I've been crazy busy. Sorry it is short I'm trying to get out the last chapters for you guys and they will all be short. Then the Prequel will be out when the new Hobbit movies come out!**

**The Wind Through the Trees**

After Gandalf left everything quieted down. We sat and waited for the sign to head towards Minas Tirith.

"The only way those beacons will be lit is by force," I spoke looking at the line of beacons.

"Have faith, Gandalf might talk the king into lighting them on his own," Aragorn spoke looking at me as I gave him a look.

"I said might," Aragorn laugh as I smiled.

"Artemis, would you like to walk with me?" Legolas asked as he walked up to Aragorn and I.

"Yes that would be lovely," I smiled and nodded to Aragorn as I linked arms with Legolas and we walked around the area.

"How have you been my queen?" Legolas asked as we glided across the ground.

"I've been good, I'm just scared for our friends," I whispered looking down slightly.

"Don't worry love they will be fine, they are strong and have a brave heart," he smiled kissing my forehead. I leaned up slightly and kissed his lips as we heard Aragorn call us.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" We ran up to the beacon as the tension rose awaiting for the kings answer.

"Then Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!" Théoden yelled as we cheered.

We walked into the Edoras courtyard at dawn mounting our horses preparing to ride. "Assemble the army at Dunharrow - as many men as can be found. You have two days . . . On the Third, we ride for Gondor . . . and war!" Théoden yelled riding forward. "Gamling, make haste across the Riddermark . . . Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow!" The king ordered. As we all prepared I noticed Eowyn pulling on riding gloves.

"You ride with us?" I asked her as she froze slightly looking my way.

"Just to the encampment. It's tradition for woman of the Court to farewell the men," she explained as I eyed her suspiciously. Aragorn smiled and walked over lifting up a cover to reveal a sword, strapped to the side of the saddle of her horse. Eowyn pulls the cover back down looking at him.

"The men have found their Captain - they will follow you into battle, even to death. You have given us hope," Eowyn spoke quietly.

Eomer called down to all of the soldiers, "Now is the hour! Riders of Rohan - oaths you have taken. Now, fulfill them all - to Lord and land!" We all rode out along side Théoden our horses thundering towards Dunharrow in the mountains.

We rode into the valley looking over the thousands of men and horses sitting at the campfires burns filling the valley with smoke. It was now dawn and Legolas, Gimli, and I watch as horses and men become restless and quiet in the area. We look around at the men who do not make eye contact with us until we spot Eomer.

"The horses are restless . . . and the men are -; quiet ..?" Legolas spoke looking for answers.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain . . ." Eomer explains as our eyes wondered to the row of ancient stones that mark the entrance.

"That road there - where does that lead?" Gimli asked looking up at us.

"That is the road to the Dimholt. The door under the mountain," I explain moving away from it slightly.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil . . ." Eomer spoke under his breath.

Aragorn moved to the road transfixed with what was before him. "Aragorn!" Gimli called as he snapped out of his trance. "Let's find some food," Gimli finished as the walked away Aragorn giving the ancient stones one last glance.

We ate in silence as the ominous felling waved over us from the stones. We slept silently as the sounds of the mountains rolled around us. Elrond arrived late at night with news for Aragorn. They spoke briefly as I watched the entrance to the door under the mountains. Aragorn walked towards the road with his horse behind him but before he could get down the road we all stepped out of the shadows.

"And just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli asked looking at him closely.

"Not this time ... This time you must stay, my friend, " Aragorn spoke grateful for Gimli's courage.

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" Legolas asked Aragorn. Aragorn noticed Legolas' horse following behind him.

"You are going to have to accept this Aragorn we aren't leaving you." I smiled as he smiled at us nodding his head in acceptance. We Mounted the horses and slowly rode into the shadows.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked shaking slightly.

"The dead kind," I answered looking at him as his eye widened.

"One that is cursed ... Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor - to come to his aid, to fight, but when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled ... Vanishing into the darkness of the mountain ... And Isildur cursed them - never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge," Legolas explain to Gimli. Silence filled the air around us, no birds, no wind. Only the the dark thud of the horse hooves against the ground. Before us at the root of the mountain stood a tower of rocks.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away," Gimli gasped in a terrified whisper. Within the walls was a creepy dark door gaping like the mouth of night. Signs and figures were carved all over the the arch.

I dismounted the horse walking over to the words touching them, "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the Dead keep it. The way is shut," I read translating the carvings. At that moment a chill wind rushes out of the doorway. We stared into the blackness as the wind blew our hair. The horses reared and bucked in terror, turning quickly galloping away.

"Brego!" Aragorn called out to his horse.

"It is no use my friend this is no place for an animal," I spoke watching the wind.

"I do not dear death . . ." Aragorn spoke as he walked into the darkness disappearing from view. I nodded over to Legolas stepping in behind Aragorn. Legolas soon followed after me. Gimli was left alone and hesitated struggling to get over his fear.

"Well, this is a thing unheard of ... an Elf will go underground when a Dwarf dare not. Oh! I'd never hear the end of it!" I heard Gimli say as he mustered up his courage and walked into the darkness.

As we walked through the darkness my body started to illuminate the dark but the more we walked the weaker I grew.

"Artemis, don't waste all of your energy guiding us," Aragorn ordered.

"It is not the energy I'm wasting that is the problem. It is the fact that there is no life in this area but us. My life source drains the more we are in this mountain," I spoke weakly as Aragorn and Legolas helped me walk through the mountain until we heard a bombing voice causing us to stop in our tracks, "Who enters my domain?"


End file.
